


For Tonight

by theauthorish



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthorish/pseuds/theauthorish
Summary: Allen in a dress, an ironically perverted Innocence, and Kanda with a crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Allen was thankful that this... er... establishment... was making enough money that the women here were given respect. Here, the women could choose just how much they wanted to do and with whom, and the clientele mostly had enough decency to defer to those choices-- and for those who didn't, there was security nearby to evict them from the premises. Honestly, the only thing they couldn't choose was the price of their services, which was fixed depending on what they did. It was different from any brothel Allen had seen before (and he'd seen plenty, thanks to Cross).  
  
Another thing that made him reluctant to call it a brothel was the fact that the women were even paid for simple things like conversation or companionship at events. And no one complained.  
  
At least it made sense now why the screening process for his employment had been so thorough. He couldn't imagine the place maintaining its pristine reputation and outrageous pricing if its "courtesans" as they were called, weren't the finest, most elegant, most pleasant, and of course, most gorgeous ladies to be found anywhere.  
  
What had he been thinking about, again? Oh, right. So he was lucky this place treated its employees well. The freedom he was allowed-- because, yes, if you hadn't figured it out yet, he had been sent undercover (as a woman, no less!) on a mission for Innocence-- meant he didn't need to sleep with anyone (that would have been awkward as all hell), or deal with unwanted groping hands. He still had to entertain, of course; he was being _paid_ after all, and he could hardly be fired before finding the Innocence, so he did other things. He was a sweet escort, a great listener, and quite the dancer if he said so himself.  
  
It was rather disappointing he hadn't found it yet, though that was not unexpected. Komui had warned him that he'd have little free time to explore, what with the demands of the job. He had just been hoping he'd have some _inkling_ at least of its whereabouts to report to the fellow exorcist being sent today. He sighed. Unfortunately, he didn't even have that.  
  
"Allison!"  
  
He jerked his head up at the alias. "Yes, Helene?"  
  
The girl who had spoken had been hired the same time he had been, and as a result, they'd become quite close. She was childish, but it was charming, really, which was why she was so popular. Now, she was saying, "There's a new client, Ally! He's so handsome, and muscular, and god, the _things_ I would do to that man..."  
  
Helene was also remarkably dirty. And thirsty.  
  
"Helene," Allen began with a breathy laugh, "You know you shouldn't be vulgar around the clients. Madame might hear." He waved a gloved hand (gracefully, of course) to indicate the room. While the current occupants were mostly out of earshot, one couldn't be too sure.  
  
"Yes, yes. Sorry Ally," Helene giggled, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But you should come see him! Half the others are already trying to catch his attention already, but I know you'd steal it away in a heartbeat if you just showed yourself. I mean, you're so exotic! Your hair, and your eyes, and your accent!" She sighed dramatically, pouting at Allen. "It isn't fair you can be so beautiful."  
  
He smiled brightly. "Thank you." _Imagine what she'd think if she knew I was a guy. She'd probably be livid at the injustice of it._  
  
He had to admit he was curious about the newcomer, now that Helene had brought it up. But he wasn't eager to dive into the crowd of girls presumably flaunting all their assets and tossing their best smirks and simpers at the guy. He checked the clock-- it was about time for the exorcist to show up anyway. He couldn't be caught up working then. He didn't know who Komui would be sending, but hopefully...  
  
"Ooh! There he is, Ally!"  
  
He turned to follow her line of sight and inwardly cursed. Of course it was exactly the one other exorcist he didn't want to see like this-- or at all.  
  
Kanda Yuu.  
  
:::::  
  
  
  
He hated this place. It was dripping in frivolity and excess, jewels and plush velvet and gold everywhere... it was so gaudy. Nothing like the minimalist environments he preferred.  
  
And god, would these women just-- " _Leave me alone,_ " he growled for the umpteenth time, his hand twitching at his side. He couldn't draw Mugen, according to Komui, but he _wanted_ to. He _really_ fucking wanted to. "I'll know who I want for company when I see her. And right now, I don't see her, so clearly, it's none of you," he continued, shoving his way past the courtesans crowding him and ignoring their indignant protests.  
  
He made his way into the sitting room, and immediately spotted a bright white head of hair-- the _moyashi_. Why wasn't he surprised?  
  
He approached slowly and allowed his eyes to rake over the boy once-- his hair was longer, falling in soft waves to about the same length Kanda's own did (probably thanks to a potion of Komui's), and his scar had been covered up with make up. His lips were painted a tempting red that matched the dress he wore: a strapless, corseted number (speaking of which, was it also Komui's doing that Allen had _breasts_ now?) with subtle beadwork glinting from the skirt. His feet were bare, but there was a pair of strappy white heels nearby that probably belonged to him. He looked... _good_.  
  
Not that he'd let the bean know he thought that. He may have admitted to himself (very) recently that he actually _liked_ the sprout, and in a more than friends way-- but he wasn't about to go admitting it to other people, especially not Allen himself.  
  
"You'll do," Kanda said. He pulled out a small enveloped from his pocket and held it out to Allen. "I have a party to attend, and I am forced to bring an escort. Will you come?"  
  
The _moyashi_ raised his eyebrows and glanced to the side, towards one of the other girls working here, Kanda supposed. "I'll do? That's it? Helene, you said he'd love me, didn't you?"  
  
The other girl giggled-- ugh, she was the bubbly sort-- into her hand. "No. I said you'd steal his attention. And you did!" She grinned, at Kanda this time, fluttering her lashes. "But I'd be happy to steal it from _you_ , Ally."  
  
Ally? At least _moyashi_ didn't sound that stupid. How could the brat complain about being called a beansprout but just sit and smile like that at _Ally_?  
  
"You can try," Allen said, smirking softly at... Helene, was it? "But at least wait until after I show him that I more than just _do._ "  
  
Kanda raised a brow at that, but said nothing. He wasn't dumb, after all-- he knew the sprout was just trying to get them an excuse to be alone, so they could talk.  
  
Helene laughed again and stood, mumbling an excuse as she went.  
  
Allen, meanwhile, was peering up at him through half-lidded eyes, lips still curled in a challenging smirk. "Well then, sir, won't you sit?"  
  
:::::  
  
Kanda's expression remained quizzical as he perched himself on the seat's edge, and Allen resolutely ignored the 80% of his brain currently trying to drown itself in embarrassment, focusing on maintaining his confident, charming facade. They still had an audience, after all, and he was a performer; he could hardly lose composure now.  
  
With that resolve in mind, Allen leaned forward and rested a hand lightly on Kanda's thigh, praying the man had at least enough sense to act _normal_ and let it be.  
  
There was a pause as Kanda stiffened, but when he didn't protest or violently punt Allen across the room, Allen took it as a sign that the idiot had some intelligence after all.  
  
"You know, most people ask my name before they ask me out to dinner," Allen purred.  
  
"And most people," Kanda gritted out, "Would have asked mine before touching me like that." He gave a pointed look at Allen's fingers.  
  
Allen's brow furrowed a bit, but he obediently took his hand back. "I'm Allison Stiller. You would be...?"  
  
"Kanda." The reply was terse, as always, but more strained than Allen was used to hearing. He wondered why.  
  
"You should relax, Kanda. Lean back. Tell me a little bit about the event we'll be going to. Or maybe you want to hear about me? Be certain I'm the right person for the job?" Allen prompted, since the swordsman didn't seem like he'd be moving any time soon, and there was simply no way for Allen to give his report quietly with him so distant. Unless he wanted to be rather forward and perch himself on the man's lap, and he wasn't feeling quite that suicidal.  
  
Kanda shot him a glare, but Allen matched it evenly. Eventually he gave in and slumped back-- and Allen scooted closer, absently lifting a finger to trace patterns into Kanda's chest. He still needed to _look_ like he was flirting, after all. "Just go with it," he hissed, when he felt the man about to complain.  
  
Kanda huffed.  
  
"I haven't found it yet," he said lowly, "but I haven't gotten to investigate as much as I'd like."  
  
"Tch, what good is that, beansprout? Why'd I come here then?"  
  
"The name is _Allison_. And it's hardly my fault if Komui sent you." Allen's hand slid up to Kanda's neck, and he pressed against the swordsman's body, bringing his lips to the man's ear. "Although, since you can't even say my two-syllable real name, I guess it makes sense your brain can't handle any more information." He smiled sharp as a knife.  
  
"Get off." Kanda growled, still frozen in place. "And why are you speaking that way? No one's listening." His voice was strained, as if he were struggling not to yell.  
  
"Yes, but if someone comes close enough to hear my voice, they'll be less likely to be curious if I sound like I'm seducing you, don't you think?" Allen batted his lashes at him, as if to emphasize his point. "Anyway, my point is, I've been busy. I can't very well get myself fired before I find it. But Helene's the best gossipmonger here, and she's been telling me some stories lately that seem... promising."  
  
Kanda narrowed his eyes. _Go on_.  
  
"There's a certain room, here. Apparently the people who use it magically know exactly how to move, exactly what to do to bring each other the most pleasure. Or so she says-- according to Helene, in that room even a virgin can be like a master."  
  
Allen only wished Helene was as forthcoming with the specifics of the room as she was with the specifics of the exploits that took place in it. He hadn't needed all the images she'd shoved into his head, nor the five or so cold showers he'd had to take in the past two days.  
  
"Sounds like you know where it is, _moyashi_. So why haven't you taken it yet?"  
  
"Helene won't tell me which room it is. Apparently, she wants to save it for when I'm actually going to use it-- with a _partner_." Allen shifted again, nipping lightly at Kanda's neck just to see him jolt. Why was Kanda so bothered anyway? Was he that disgusted? He flashed a wicked smirk. "Unless you want to volunteer?"  
  
:::::  
  
Oh god, yes. Yes he did.  
  
He flushed at the thought of it, of Allen, bare and open and wanting, wanting _him_. Of Allen, finding every sweet spot he had, of his tongue and his lips and his hands, exploring each dip and ridge and rise, while Kanda returned the favor.  
  
He jerked his head away, glaring at some random wall. No. Not happening. "Tch."  
  
"That wasn't exactly a no," Allen pointed out, teasingly. Tauntingly.  
  
Kanda grit his teeth and shoved his fantasies out of his head. Not the place, not the time. "Stop projecting, _moyashi_. Just because _you_ want to get into bed with _me_ , doesn't mean I want it."  
  
"I-- I don't--"  
  
Kanda watched the sprout get increasingly redder as the seconds passed, taking satisfaction in knowing it was his doing.  
  
"B-Bakanda! That's not what I meant! And would it kill you to flirt back a little bit? I can't sell this act all on my own!" Allen hissed (in his normal voice for once, thank god, that husky voice was doing all sorts of things to Kanda's brain-- and other areas-- none of which were any good for keeping his concentration). He glanced around quickly-- likely checking for observers-- then turned back to frown up at Kanda. "Honestly," he grumbled.  
  
Kanda raised a brow. "That's what you want? Fine." Before Allen could rethink or take back his words, Kanda was trailing the fingers of one hand down the curve of Allen's waist, and resting the other feather-light against his cheek.  
  
The beansprout's breath hitched, but Kanda kept going, not bothering to wonder at the implications that reaction might hold (or not hold). He ducked his head slightly, so that his exhales raised goosebumps on Allen's pale skin, and said lowly, "Is this good enough for you? Do you need me to say things too? Even though no one is listening?"  
  
Allen didn't respond, too preoccupied, Kanda supposed, with the fact that Kanda-- who he fought with constantly, who insulted him on a daily basis when possible-- was touching him so slowly, so carefully, like he _meant_ it.  
  
He did, of course, but obviously, Allen wouldn't know that.  
  
"Would you have me," he breathed, his tongue flicking experimentally at Allen's earlobe, eliciting a gasp from him, "tell you you were beautiful? What would you ask of me? Do you want me to say that whatever it is, I would give it?"  
  
Allen shuddered. "I didn't... that's not... you don't need to..."  
  
"Don't need to what, _moyashi_?"  
  
For once, Allen didn't protest at the nickname. He seemed to be completely incapable of anything but breathing, trying to calm himself, maybe?  
  
"The invitation," he finally said, pulling back and acting as if nothing had happened. For some reason, Kanda felt a twinge of disappointment. "May I have it, please?"  
  
Kanda shifted a little further back and, after digging it out once more from his pocket, handed it over. Right. There was a mission to be done here-- nothing else. He had to focus.  
  
Allen scanned it, then set it gingerly down on a nearby table. "Very well, I will accompany you."  
  
He picked up a notepad from the same table and scrawled something on it, then he signed the note and reached behind his neck to unclasp a thin chain, from which a rose pendant hung. "Hand these to the bartender; she'll draw up the bill and such. And wear the pendant tonight, please. So that they'll know you're here for me."  
  
Kanda nodded once, accepting the offered items. "I will see you tonight, then," he said. After a moment's thought, he added, "Milady."  
  
:::::  
  
Allen could still feel his heart hammering at his ribcage like it was desperate to break out. He almost wanted it to-- then he could just die in peace and not wonder about Kanda.  
  
BaKanda. Why would he do all that? It was really... freaky. Definitely... freaky.  
  
"Soooooo? How'd it go? Should I expect you to be walking funny tomorrow?"  
  
"Helene!" Allen protested, heat flooding his face. He pouted as the girl giggled, unashamed. "He was really rather rude, you know? And so stiff-- he'd hardly be any good in bed." What was he saying? He didn't want to imagine what Kanda of all people was like in bed!  
  
"He could be!" Helene sang. "I tried the room out myself the other night, you know. It works really, really well; the guy was a complete first-timer, but in there he just... he was suddenly _so_ smooth and his hands--"  
  
"Ew, Helene, please refrain from describing your sexcapades to me," Allen interrupted. "And anyway, I'm only being paid for companionship. Nothing more."  
  
Helene waggled her eyebrows in a way that implied _for now._ Allen sighed, but then... if Helene was certain about the room now, he definitely needed to find a partner so she'd tell him which one it was.  
  
Surely Komui could send someone other than Kanda? But who? Lavi? Marie? Chaoji? No to all three. Well, maybe Lavi would be all right, but Lavi would tease him about this until kingdom come! And Marie and Chaoji were nice, but he didn't know them well enough... Krory was too old and too naive for this, and...  
  
"...looks like he'd be an amazing lover, so why not?" Helene was saying. Was she talking about Kanda? Or who?  
  
"Oh?" Allen said, pretending to have been listening instead of being lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Obviously! You think so too, don't you? He looked so lean, and flexible, and you know, the quiet ones are usually _a lot_ more vocal in bed." Helene nudged Allen gently, but before she could say more, she was being called to the front desk for a client. She sighed, waved, then went to attend to business. Allen would have to thank whoever had hired her out at just that instant, saving him a nasty conversation.  
  
Allen tossed smile her way, then picked up the invite. It was simple enough: elegant cursive dictating a time, place, and that the invite was good for one Kanda Yuu and his date, should he have one.  
  
But that was it. Meaning there was nothing interesting to wonder about instead of... Kanda being _vocal._  
  
_Damn it Helene._  
  
Allen stood and rushed to the nearest bathroom. His cold shower count was up to six.  
  
:::::  
  
"Did you give it to him?"  
  
Kanda gave Komui a short nod.  
  
"And he'll come?"  
  
Another nod. "It's not like he has a choice," Kanda scoffed. "How else is he supposed to tell you anything?"  
  
The card he'd given Allen was a real one: for the gala of a nobleman suspected to be a broker, who Kanda was meant to be investigating. Komui had found this a convenient way to get Allen's report and Kanda some support on the mission; and though Kanda grumbled, he was actually very pleased with this arrangement.  
  
"He said he knows where it is."  
  
"Oh? So will he be returning soon?" Komui asked, resting his chin on one hand thoughtfully.  
  
"Tch. No. The beansprout doesn't know the exact location." Kanda huffed, crossing his arms. He decidedly ignored the thrill that ran up his spine as he recalled _why_.  
  
"Well?" Komui prompted.  
  
"He thinks it's in one of the brothel's rooms, the girls there say one room in particular makes even virgins masters at fucking. Or something. So the _moyashi_ says."  
  
Komui's eyebrows rose to his hairline, and he laughed lightly. "I don't think Allen was that crass, but I get your point. I'm so glad I didn't send my precious Lenalee-chan!" He immediately launched into one of his ramble-rant-gush-threat spiels, which Kanda tuned out, of course. The swordsman was just about to snap at him to get on with the questions so he could leave, when the supervisor abruptly sobered again. "But wait. Why can't Allen-kun just get it?"  
  
"No one will tell him which room. They want him to have a partner to use it with before they do-- which is what the sprout will need anyway to find out on his own." Kanda braced himself for the screaming to continue. Instead, he got a quiet hum as Komui gave it some serious consideration. Why couldn't he be this mature all the time? Honestly.  
  
"That... could be troublesome. From what you tell me, the only way to get a reaction from Innocence in order to find it--"  
  
"Would be to fuck, yes. Get to the point?" Kanda cut in. "I have things to do, you know. Meditating. Eating. Training. What-the-fuck ever. But definitely something better than sitting here while you draw out every other sentence." He snapped.  
  
Komui didn't seem to hear him. He went on, "Who could we send, then? We obviously couldn't send my sweet, innocent, baby Lenalee-chan--" Kanda glared before he could go off on that tangent again-- "but who else? It can't be anyone too old for him, obviously, so that rules out quite a few options... I forget sometimes, he's so young. You and Lavi are probably the closest to his age here. Of course, we could send a Finder, but... I would think Allen-kun would want someone he was familiar with."  
  
Komui was pacing now, hands clenching and unclenching behind his back, around his own wrists as he thought. "Lavi might be willing, I think. Yes, I think we can work with that. Allen will probably have to put up with a while of teasing, but--"  
  
Yeah, no. "I'll do it. The _baka usagi_ will never let this go if you have him do it. Besides, he'll probably just mess up the whole thing and go with another girl instead." He prayed it sounded irritated enough that Komui wouldn't question it.  
  
No such luck. Komui's brow furrowed and he slowed to a halt by the front door. "I hardly doubt he'd put the mission at risk, as... unique as he is, at times. He is Bookman's successor, you know. He's smarter than he appears."  
  
"Tch."  
  
A few moments passed as Komui, still frozen, puzzled at Kanda's interjection. Then, he marched over to the exorcist. "What the _fuck_ , Komui--" Kanda hissed, jerking back as the other man leaned forward suddenly to meet his eyes.  
  
"You actually want to go." It wasn't a question. "It has nothing to do with Lavi's ability, or the mission." Again, not a question. "It's Allen, isn't it? You like him."  
  
Kanda growled and shoved Komui-- _hard_. The supervisor ended up on the floor, but he didn't seem too bothered. "Get off of me, idiot. And so what?" He narrowed his eyes and quirked up an eyebrow, daring Komui to say something about it. Damn him for being so perceptive under all that ditziness.  
  
"Now, now, Kanda-chan, no need to be so violent," Komui tutted, smiling serenely as he stood and dusted himself off. Kanda gritted his teeth at the nickname, willing himself not to just lop the guy's head off his neck. They needed a supervisor to run this place, after all, and Lena would hate him. "I'll send you to retrieve it with him, if you really want. Although... that doesn't guarantee Allen will agree to anything. If he decides not to do it with you..."  
  
"I know." Kanda sighed. It was his own fault, of course, for always insulting the beansprout. They had built up a sort of trust, maybe even friendship, but that didn't mean they were close enough for... that stuff.  
  
"Then that's it. You can go now, Kanda."  
  
:::::  
  
Allen was just slipping into his dress when a knock came at the door. "A mister Kanda to see you, Ms. Allison," came a soft voice, muffled by the wood.  
  
"I've almost finished! Please have him come in. I just need to find my earrings." Actually, the zipper at the back of the dress was completely undone, and he was already wearing the earrings, but Allen had a little experiment to conduct.  
  
There was an affirmative, and then some quiet retreating footsteps. A minute later and there was a low murmur of explanation as the maid approached again, and a gruff response that could only be Kanda. Behind where Allen stood at the vanity, the door opened and shut.  
  
"What," he grumbled, "is taking you so long, sprout? Who are you trying to look pretty for?"  
  
Allen grinned amusedly over his shoulder. "You, obviously. Since you're such a _charming_ client." Sarcasm coated every word, and Kanda snorted, leaning back against the door. Allen had to pause a moment to take in the sight of him, dressed in a well-cut suit that emphasized the breadth of his shoulders, buttons of his dress shirt flicked open just enough to show a glimpse of his collarbones. It was odd; Allen had seen the guy in much more fitting clothes, and even shirtless, when they sparred or trained or fought Akuma. But something about getting just the barest peek, the teasing _almost_ of his body's visibility, was... alluring.  
  
_God, did I just think that? Really?_  
  
"Hurry it up, will you? The gala will be starting soon, and I want to get this mission over with," Kanda said, snapping him back to reality before that train of thought could leave the station.  
  
Allen raised a brow at that. "This is an actual mission? You could have told me that sooner. I'd have worn one of the more comfortable dresses, at least." Stupid Kanda. How was he supposed to fight in this tight, ridiculously layered thing?  
  
"Too bad. Are we going yet or not?"  
  
Ah, well. Too late now, he supposed. He sighed. "Fine, but first..." Allen reached back with one, gloved hand, sweeping his hair over one shoulder to reveal the open zipper, casting half-lidded eyes at Kanda over the other. "Help me pull this up?"  
  
Kanda's eyes widened a fraction, and his hands trembled ever so slightly before he clenched them tight. "Tch." He yanked his gaze away from Allen's. _Interesting_. "Do it yourself, _moyashi_."  
  
"It's Allen. Or Allison, for tonight," Allen said. He stood and glided-- it had taken a whole lot of practice to perfect such a smooth, graceful walk, one that had his hips swaying just a bit even as it was regal and serene-- over to the other exorcist. "And if I could have done it myself, don't you think I would have?" He teased, smiling gently as he brought his fingers up to trail down Kanda's jaw.  
  
Allen held them there as the man's eyes fluttered shut, a shuddering breath pushing past his lips. Then he turned, back to Kanda once more. "It's hardly so difficult, BaKanda. Besides, aren't you in a hurry?"  
  
"Tch." Kanda finally did bring his hands up, and Allen suppressed a shiver-- from the chill, of course-- as they trailed down from his shoulders, to his spine, to the zipper itself, Kanda's fingers cold and smooth (there were no callouses, as one might expect of a warrior; probably his healing abilities at work) and strangely gentle as they pulled the dress into place.  
  
"Happy now?" Kanda groused.  
  
"Very." He was. He had, after all, gotten results from his experiment. He rested a hand on Kanda's arm, saying offhandedly, "And as a gentleman, you want to hold your arm up, like so." He demonstrated with his other arm. "So that a lady-- or in this case, myself-- can hold it."  
  
Kanda glowered, unsurprisingly. But he did eventually do as Allen instructed, however grudgingly. Allen curled his hand lightly around Kanda's elbow. "All right, let's go."  
  
The gala was held in exactly the sort of place Allen had expected it to be: marble floors and high ceilings supported by Grecian pillars, two wide, sweeping staircases branching out from the entrance hall and spiraling down to a spacious ballroom lit by a crystal chandelier. It was spectacular, of course, but still. Terribly cliche.  
  
"So, who are we looking for?" Allen asked, out of the corner of his mouth as he smiled lightly at another guest who was currently eyeing him up and down.  
  
"The host of this party is rumored to be a broker. We need to investigate it," Kanda said shortly. He pulled Allen towards a love seat on the side and nudged him-- none too gently-- so that he would sit down. Kanda followed suit, slipping into the small space next to him so that they were pressed together, every inch of Allen's right side pressed against Kanda's left.  
  
Kanda turned to face him (stiffly, Allen noted). He leaned in close, his breath tickling Allen's ear as he murmured, "Supposedly, he targets young couples. He hosts these parties..." At this, Kanda made a vague gesture at the ballroom around them. "To find some, who he befriends. Then he arranges an accident of some sort, claims a desire to comfort the one left behind, and then..."  
  
Allen nodded, raising a hand to his mouth and giggling softly into it, as if Kanda had made a joke. "I see how it is. By the way, BaKanda, I'm surprised you're not all stiff and angry about having to play couple with me. And that you're doing it believably, of course, but that goes without saying."  
  
Kanda clicked his tongue, but for appearance's sake, curled his mouth in a half smile. "I know how to fucking act when I need to."  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it. Right now, I think you've misunderstood the scenario." Allen waited for Kanda to interrupt, but he didn't. So Allen continued, "If this guy really provides the Earl with Akuma, he'd want people who are strongly attached. _Established_ couples. Not first-time dates, which is what you're treating me like."  
  
Allen shifted, bringing himself even closer to Kanda, one arm slung around the man's shoulders, the other reaching down to twine their fingers together. He tilted his head up, fluttered his lashes, and smiled just a little. "Kiss me," he purred.  
  
Kanda hissed-- either in irritation or embarrassment or... because of the thing Allen had tested him for earlier, who knew. Then he said, "What." So eloquent.  
  
"Kiss me, darling," Allen replied smoothly, pouting lightly and pressing even _closer_ to Kanda. He said it loud enough for nearby guests to hear as well. "I haven't seen you in ages, you know. You're always away on work and..." he trailed off, clenching some of Kanda's jacket in his fingers as if clinging onto him. "I missed you."  
  
"I..."  
  
Allen briefly met eyes with the swordsman, then dropped his focus to the floor once more. _Do it already._  
  
"I'm sorry," Kanda mumbled instead. Allen was startled, at that, but then Kanda's lips were _on his own._  
  
They were chapped and dry, and the movement was certainly a little clumsy, but... right. He had to respond. The whole point of this was to sell their act, and for that, he needed to respond.  
  
Allen clutched a little tighter at Kanda's jacket, pulling him in more, and moved his lips in sync with Kanda's, guiding him gently into a rhythm. He felt a hand settle onto the back of his neck, and another resting on the small of his back, as if keeping him in place. They didn't feel as forced as Allen would have thought, although they did seem a little awkward and hesitant.  
  
Allen rewarded this by tracing the inside of Kanda's lip with his tongue, deepening the kiss. That's how someone in a real relationship would respond, after all. Right? He swore none of this had to do with his own interests.  
  
He felt Kanda gasp, allowing him entrance, and then--  
  
Someone close to them chuckled, and Kanda pushed Allen back enough to breathe, but no more than that. Actually, he seemed almost reluctant to do even that much. Kudos to him, he really _could_ act.  
  
"Oh please, don't stop on my account!" The man said, still smiling. He was maybe in his late forties, salt-and-pepper hair swept neatly back from his face, his stomach bulging ever so slightly due to a slowed metabolism and what must have been a fairly healthy appetite. He was clean-shaven, surprisingly, considering that facial hair seemed to be in style these days.  
  
"We're sorry, sir," Allen demurred, drawing back a little more from Kanda. "We didn't mean... it was indecent." He ducked his head in mock shyness, batting his lashes for good measure.  
  
Kanda said nothing.  
  
"No problem at all, my lady! That's what I throw these parties for, after all!"


	2. Chapter 2

This was him then. The broker. Kanda wanted to get this mission over with, but he had a feeling the sprout wouldn't appreciate it if he caused a scene. The Order wouldn't much like it either, he imagined.  
  
The _moyashi_ was still feigning shyness, a rosy flush across his cheeks, eyes averted to the floor. It was distracting, honestly, and when he moved to pull away yet again, Kanda couldn't help the way his fingers curled tighter on his hips, stopping his retreat.  
  
Allen's gaze snapped up to his for a split second, confusion noticeable only because Kanda had been watching him so closely. Suppressing a scoff, Kanda released him. Stupid, oblivious _moyashi_.  
  
Allen scooted a more reasonable distance away, keeping his fingers laced with Kanda's as he did, as if he couldn't bear complete separation.  
  
The broker continued to grin warmly at them. It was honestly a little creepy. "Ah, forgive me, I've forgotten my manners! I am Duke Leandre Thibault. And what would your names be?"  
  
Kanda ducked his head in a slight bow, holding his free hand out to shake. "Kanda. Yuu Kanda," he said shortly. The sprout squeezed his hand, and he remembered-- Komui had said he would have to conduct the introductions. Of course. "And this is... Allison Stiller, my--"  
  
"Lover," Allen cut in, flashing one of his saccharine smiles that seemed too sweet to Kanda, but endeared him to so many others. "Partner," he continued, sounding almost dreamy as he turned to give the other exorcist a fond look, "And hopefully wife one day."  
  
Kanda blinked, but then quickly forced a small smile of his own. "Of course," he said. "I just want to be sure that... I can give you the life you deserve... Ally."  
  
He had to hold back a snort at the twinkle of amusement in Allen's eyes at his discomfort. Idiot sprout.  
  
The broker seemed convinced, at any rate. "Ah, young love," he sighed. "Well!" He began, clapping his hands together. "I wish I could stay longer and get to know you better, but I believe I have to play the proper host and make the rest of my rounds. I'll try and join you again later, but for now feel free to approach me for anything you might need, all right?"  
  
It was Allen who answered, smiling disarmingly. "Yes of course, thank you."  
  
:::::  
  
As soon as the coast was clear, Allen let the laugh bubbling in his chest out into the air, raising a hand in a vain attempt to stifle it. "I suppose I should be glad you were able to act at all, if a little awkward," he said.  
  
Kanda let out a low growl. "Shut up, _moyashi_."  
  
Allen decided to ignore that instruction. "Aw, are you blushing, stupid Kanda?" He teased, even going so far as to pinch Kanda's cheek. "And it's _Allison_!"  
  
"Tch." Kanda caught the offending hand in his own, clenching it tight enough that it _almost_ hurt. "Do that again, sprout..." he warned lowly.  
  
Allen decided now was a good a time as any to keep messing with him, and to contribute to their cover, of course. The duke was on the other end of the room, chatting with some other nobles no doubt, but Allen could feel his attention flickering back to where they were seated every now and then. Besides, teasing Kanda was more fun than he expected. He fluttered his lashes mock-innocently. "Yes? Will you _punish_ me?"  
  
Kanda narrowed his eyes, and Allen wasn't sure if he was actually just taking the suggestiveness of his tone in stride, or was just dense enough to miss it. He was more inclined to believe the latter, but... then again, Kanda had thwarted his expectations many times before. "I might," he said lowly, and-- okay, so there was no explaining away the pleasant shiver that sent down Allen's spine.  
  
"Oh?" He said, because this was Kanda, and he would never surrender a fight with him-- no matter what sort of fight it was. He allowed his lips to curl in a smirk, a dark glint in his eyes. "And just how..." he breathed, lips finding the curve of Kanda's ear to trace, hands creeping up his chest. "Will you do that?"  
  
Kanda tensed beneath his touch, eyes narrowing further. "Keep that up, and you'll find out, _moyashi_."  
  
Clearly, Allen had been right about Kanda's obliviousness.  
  
With a sigh, Allen slumped back down into his seat. "You aren't making this pretend couple thing any easier, BaKanda," he muttered.  
  
Kanda rolled his eyes. "Last I checked, not all couples were so blatant about their sexual activities," he pointed out, which... okay, that was true. And apparently he _had_ understood Allen's innuendo. He'd simply ignored it. Huh.  
  
But what else could they do? It wasn't like Kanda was the sort to smile and whisper sweet things. "Let's dance."  
  
Oh. Allen nearly hit himself-- how could he have forgotten about that? Rather than betray his embarrassment, however, Allen chose to provoke Kanda instead: "Do you even know how, stupid Kanda?"  
  
"Tch. While you were busy flirting with the broker--"  
  
"I was _not_ \--"  
  
"I was watching them." Kanda gestured to the dance floor, where a small number of couples were waltzing together. "I can figure out how it works."  
  
There was pause.  
  
"And what about you, sprout? I highly doubt _you_ know how to dance," Kanda added, as if an afterthought.  
  
"I do now. They taught me when they hired me," Allen answered easily, hopping to his feet. Kanda's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment, then smoothed out as he understood who he was referring to; who else could Allen have meant by 'they'? Honestly.  
  
He turned to face Kanda and curtsied, giggling softly-- all the better to feign a girlish charm he didn't actually possess. "May I have this dance, darling?"  
  
Kanda pushed himself up and took Allen's hand, leading him out to join the other couples. "Why wouldn't you?" Bizarrely enough, it almost sounded like a very vague compliment.  
  
:::::  
  
As the two exorcists got into position, the taller of the two ducked his head to ask, "Is he still watching?"  
  
Allen smiled fondly, as if he had whispered some inside joke, murmuring back, "Yes."  
  
Kanda nodded. "All right. We'll give him a show, then." Slowly at first, he led Allen through the motions of the dance, picking up speed as he adjusted to the music and to actually performing what he had observed from a distance just a few minutes prior. He even quirked the edges of his mouth into a modicum of a smile.  
  
"Wow, Kanda. I didn't know you had it in you," the _moyashi_ said, allowing Kanda to twirl him briefly before settling back into their original position.  
  
"What? Dancing?"  
  
"No. Smiling. I think I've seen you smile more in the past hour than I have in the how many months since we first met."  
  
Kanda felt his jaw tick in irritation, but before he could snap out a retort, the bean continued, "It's a good look on you, you know. You should try it more often."  
  
A beat too late, he said, "If I smiled as often as you do, I'd look like a fool." He pretended not to notice the warmth flooding his face.  
  
"Sure, sure," Allen hummed, strangely accepting for once. Kanda clicked his tongue, for lack of a better answer.  
  
"What do we do once the song ends?" Allen asked, back to business.  
  
"We'll go out onto the balcony, then... I'll die-- Komui gave me a special poison, my seal should be able to fix me up quick, but the effects will last long enough to convince the duke." Kanda didn't know why he felt the need to reassure the _moyashi_ right from the start. Sure, Allen had a habit of getting reckless when he thought his comrades were in danger, but that shouldn't be his problem... ugh, it was this whole infatuation deal, wasn't it? Why were emotions such a nuisance? "Can you play distraught and grieving well enough to get him to offer you the chance to bring me back?"  
  
Allen nodded once. "I should be able to. You'll be up and ready to catch him, then?" His eyes hardened. "You'd better be, BaKanda. I'm not doing all the work myself." _I don't want you dying on me for real_ , he was saying. It was practically written across his forehead.  
  
"Obviously," Kanda snorted. _I won't_. "Ten minutes. That's how long the effects will last. Keep him busy until those minutes are up."  
  
Allen gave another nod. "All right."  
  
As if on cue, the music slowed to a halt, and Allen swayed a bit on his feet, falling against Kanda-- who caught him, duh, but also, " _What the fuck, moyashi_?" He hissed.  
  
"Oh my. I'm so sorry, darling, I just... I feel a little faint," Allen gasped, voice breathy but audible as he brought a hand to his forehead. Ah, this was for show then.  
  
Kanda cast a quick, inconspicuous glance around and found that, yes, the duke was watching them with an eerie concentration. Good-- they'd succeeded with the first part of the plan.  
  
"Let me help you outside," he said shortly, taking the sprout by the elbow as if lending him support. He ghosted his lips across Allen's temple too, for good measure (and because he wanted to, obviously, while he had the opportunity and a convenient excuse). "You need fresh air."  
  
"Ah... yes, quite." Allen answered, tone still airy. His cheeks too, were flushed a gentle pink-- he couldn't _really_ feel faint, could he? He'd better not. "It's a little stuffy, in here. Perhaps a drink will help?"  
  
"Certainly." Kanda guided him out onto the nearest unoccupied balcony, swiping two flutes of champagne as he went from a passing server. _Smart of the bean_ , he thought, _to consider the drink_. It would give him a way to imbibe Komui's toxin without suspicion. Not that he'd ever commend Allen for the quick thinking aloud.  
  
:::::  
  
Allen directed his (purposely, thank you very much) clumsy steps towards the balcony railing, and after a moment's hesitation, felt Kanda follow him, settling a hand securely on the small of his back as if he were offering comfort. Barely twisting his head, he mumbled, "Hold me. Use my body as a cover to slip--"  
  
"I know what I'm doing, _moyashi_ ," Kanda cut in, voice undercut by a familiar annoyance.  
  
"It's Allen! Allison. Whatever," He snapped below his breath.  
  
He felt more than heard Kanda's amused chuckle, the sound reverberating through his back and chest, strangely warm and velvet... as with his smile, it was an out of character, but lovely thing to behold from the swordsman. Even if it was at his own expense. "How do you expect me to remember your name when you can't even remember it yourself?" He retorted, slipping a small vial from his coat pocket and tipping its contents into one glass.  
  
"Just shut up." Raising his volume, Allen said, "I think I'm well enough to drink now, dear. Shall we have a toast?"  
  
"To what?" Kanda sounded honestly baffled, and Allen found himself laughing for real.  
  
"Hm... how about, our love?" He suggested. At Kanda's grimace, he let out another peal of laughter. "Our impending engagement?" He tried again. The samurai's expression only soured further. Dropping his voice to a silky purr, he said, "Eventually consummating our marriage?"  
  
" _Sprout_ ," Kanda warned. Was he... blushing? Heh. So the man had virgin ears, huh? Who would have thought?  
  
Allen shot him a cheeky grin, but settled for saying, "Fine. Our future together then, whatever it may be. Does that satisfy you, _darling_?"  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Kanda held out a glass towards him; it was the closest thing to an agreement Allen was going to get, so he took it. "Cheers!"  
  
They clinked their glasses together, and Allen took a dainty sip of his, while Kanda... oh wow, he just downed the whole thing in one go without even blinking.  
  
"You know, I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to knock back champagne like that. It isn't a shot," Allen said.  
  
"Tch. Too late for that." Kanda set his empty glass down on the rail. He turned to face Allen once more, lips parting as if he meant to say something-- and then he choked on whatever words were on his tongue, falling to his knees and grasping at his chest. Too low for anyone but Allen to hear, he cursed, " _Fuck_ Komui-- the _bastard_ said it wouldn't-- hurt!"  
  
Allen's eyes were wide, his every muscle frozen in genuine fear until he heard Komui's name. Right, right. This was supposed to happen. Dropping to Kanda's level, he raised his hands, let them hover uncertainly. "Darling? Darling? What's wrong? Do you need--" he cast a glance around and seized his own glass, its contents sloshing over onto his gloves from the carelessness of the motion. "Here, do you need another drink? I--"  
  
With a dull thud, Kanda fell unconscious. No, _dead_. But only for now. Only for now, of course. Even if he knew that, Allen couldn't stop the tears from brimming in his eyes-- and he didn't try. All the better to play the distraught lover, right? "Yuu? _Yuu_!" He called, ignoring the growing crowd of observers. He reached for the man's shoulder. Shook it. Took his face in his hands, patted it gently. "Yuu, wake up now. Come _on_."  
  
"What's going on?" The duke's voice cut through the din of voices: the curious audience all asking their neighbors about what had happened and who the victim was. Soon enough the broker himself materialized at the doors leading to the balcony. "Oh, my."  
  
Allen raised his gaze. "He just collapsed! And I-- he said heart attacks ran in the family, but... he was so healthy! He exercised often and ate a balanced diet and..." What was he even saying? Maybe he should have thought more about how he'd be acting this out... at the very least, it seemed to be working. He hoped he wasn't overdoing it. He spun back to Kanda. "Wake up! Yuu, please. I can't... I need you, I..."  
  
He started when he felt a pair of arms encircling him. "Hush now. Let's get him inside, maybe we can save him yet, dear," the duke was whispering, rubbing soothing patterns into his back. "In the meantime, let's get you somewhere away from prying eyes, shall we?"  
  
Allen nodded slowly, as if dazed. A beat later, as the duke helped him stand, he added. "Can I-- be near him?"  
  
The duke turned to him with soft eyes. "Certainly. We'll bring him to one of the guest rooms; I'll have a servant take you there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! It's been ages I'm sooooo sorry. Writing fics isn't as easy as I'd imagined! I'm not very happy with this chapter, mostly because it feels like a whole lot of telling and not enough showing, if you know what I mean. I also had to breeze past the whole fight sequence because I can't write action? And most of what I want this fic to focus on is the character relationships and development. Still, this chapter probably could've been better... thanks to those who have read this far, and hopefully the next update will be much better quality!

Allen gave a shaky nod and allowed a servant to lead him away from the scene and deeper into the mansion. Down cold marble halls they went, his heels clicking against the floor, the sound echoing loud in the dim corridors with their too-high ceilings. As he walked, Allen fought against his instinct to feel... watched. Afraid. He'd been in much scarier situations before, and faced much more danger. Surely a little chill and darkness wouldn't faze him!

 _Stupid_ moyashi, Kanda would say, _if you're scared, just leave. I'll do the mission without you, if you're so useless._

He felt better almost instantly. Weird, right? He was probably just... incensed. Yes. Provoked. If Kanda had said that, it wouldn't be out of any _consideration_. Of course not, god forbid the guy have a soul, apparently. It would be just to pick a fight.

Which Allen would win. Because it was against stupid Kanda. Obviously.

Eventually, the servant bowed, announcing their arrival before scurrying off. Allen examined the room carefully: it was luxurious, that couldn't be denied. And this was just a guest room? Left to gather dust more often than not? What a _waste_.

A large four-poster bed took up a large swath of the room-- although there was still plenty of space-- its thick wooden frame carved with elegant curlicues and whorls. Above it hung thick velvet drapes in a rich violet color, so deep they would have looked black were it not for the sconces lit all along the walls. Aside from those, an armoire and vanity carved of similar wood were stationed along the edges of the room, and a few tastefully chosen chairs sat by a small table.

There were no windows here. It was just a little unnerving, but only enough for Allen to note it in the back of his mind.

The trip here had taken no more than two minutes, which meant he needed to stall for eight more. The first thing he needed to do was work up a good cry. The broker was expecting a distraught lover in need of comfort, desperate to have her partner back, and obviously, that's what he needed to get if this plan was to succeed. Although, he did wonder how Kanda would find him, but... one issue at a time, he supposed.

He sucked in a breath and stood in front of the mirror of the vanity, wondering how he might make himself cry, when for so long he'd worked to do the opposite, to plaster a grin on even when he was falling apart.

He could maybe try to release everything he'd stuffed away for so long? All the repressed despair and longing and regret... ah, but that would likely leave him to out of it to fight much later.

But... what else could he do? He'd just have to... he'd have to rein it in. Maybe if he constantly reminded himself about the reason he was doing this, it would be fine. Maybe. Probably. Ugh, this was too much. Yeah, he could act, but most of that was feigning innocence or blankness for poker! This was an entirely different game. Hopefully he could pull it off.

:::::

Kanda woke up in a coffin-- and if anything indicated that this duke was a broker, this definitely helped. Who just had excess coffins lying around except undertakers?

"Damn it, Komui," Kanda rasped out, his throat dry and aching. He felt weak. Empty. He couldn't even muster up the strength to push up the lid of the stupid casket-- he had a feeling he'd drop it right now, and that would likely cause enough noise to draw attention. He'd have to wait a little longer for his healing factor to work enough to get him functioning well. Allen might worry a bit, but he could probably stall a while longer yet-- the little shit was a born liar, which was part of why Kanda was always picking fights with him (and also why it took him so long to admit his feelings for the sprout). That polite smile screamed fake. When he was snapping retorts and insults though, he was... all right, sort of. More honest, at any rate.

When he felt reasonably sure his body would heed his commands and less like a corpse, Kanda carefully heaved the lid up and off enough to climb out, replacing it just as meticulously. Silently, he slipped out into the hall. He would clear the area of demons first, and then return to help the beansprout, who would most likely be led here to call him. He moved as swift as he dared, wary even though the darkness of the halls and hollow echo of wind through the passages indicated there weren't many living souls around to run into.

And yet. There-- under the whistle of the breeze through the sparse windows-- that was the sound of footsteps. Two sets. They were faint, but steadily getting closer, and Kanda quickly hid in a small alcove. As long as they continued straight down the hall, he wouldn't be caught. If not... well, he could certainly knock them unconscious.

:::::

Allen let the duke "comfort" him, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Allen's back as he sniffled into his hands.

"Can you-- can you really bring him back?" Allen whispered, his voice trembling. This was much easier than he had thought it would be, actually. Then again, he'd always been a fairly good actor. It was part of being a circus performer, after all. He hoped Kanda appreciated all the effort he was expending endearing this man to him. The more the guy liked him, the more susceptible he'd be to Allen's ploys to buy time.

" _I_ can't, my dear," the broker corrected. "But _you_ can. Don't worry, it isn't difficult. The man I know can and will help you-- he simply never has the heart to turn anyone in need away."

Allen had to suppress his snort at that. The Earl? Help? Likely story. "I'll do anything," he declared out loud, wiping his wet eyes as if resolved. "What do I need to do?"

The duke's eyes crinkled in a fond smile, the sort of smile that was well-worn and much used, and Allen was certain he had once been a good man. What had led him to become a broker? How did the Earl so easily corrupt kind people? He smothered his flash of anger, letting the duke's words wash over him and drag him back to the present-- "Ah, it must be wonderful to be so young and certain of your love. To be so strong and able still."

"You flatter me, sir," Allen demurred, as the duke slowed to a stop. "But I was really never so sure before. I am only as confident as I am now because of Yuu-- he was the one who taught me to be sure of myself." Allen glanced away, as if bashful, fluttering his lashes.

"Then you are lucky to have him," the duke said simply.

"I am." Allen affirmed. Yes, this was just a part of the act, but surprisingly (or... perhaps not really, though Allen would never admit it), he meant it. He truly was lucky to count Kanda as an ally. No, as a friend. They were that, after all, even though their camaraderie expressed itself very... uniquely.

He turned to face the room the duke had led him to. The door before them was as ornately carved as the rest they had passed, an ostentatious display of wealth (there had been many, many doors, and certainly many many more deeper in). The duke twisted the knob and pushed it open, gesturing ahead with one arm. "Ladies first, of course," he said, cheerily, and Allen offered him a small smile and he passed through.

The room was empty but for a small altar just to the left of the door, and against the opposite wall, a coffin on a high table. The lid was shut, obscuring its occupant-- although Allen hoped by now, Kanda had already woken... come to think of it, the bastard hadn't even told Allen what he planned to do. Would he be in there still? Would he be gone? Ugh, BaKanda, he could've at least filled Allen in on basics like this.

"I'm sorry for your loss, darling. I wanted to bring him to you if we revived him, but..." The duke sighed softly. "But if it helps," he continued, resting a gentle hand on Allen's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "You should be able to regain what you've lost."

Allen needed time. Now. It sounded too much like the duke meant to call the Earl, and with Kanda not here... He let the tears well up, sinking to his knees, and the duke hurriedly followed suit, patting him gently. "Allison, my dear, what is it? Surely you should be happy? You'll have your dear Yuu back soon."

"I-- I know, it's just--" he cut himself off with a small hiccup, scrubbing at his cheeks furiously like he actually wanted to stop crying. "I just-- I can't believe he-- he's gone at all! What if... what if this doesn't work?" He whirled to clutch at the duke's shirtfront. "I don't think I could-- handle it-- I--" he buried his face in the man's shoulder.

The broker showed no signs of being bothered or irritated by this delay, so Allen assumed his attempts to get the man to like him had worked. The duke only made a soft noise of sympathy, gently rubbing his back (he did that a lot, Allen noted absent-mindedly). "It will work. It's worked before, I assure you." He said it firmly. Probably so Allen would be inclined to trust him.

"What if... what if I mess up?" He asked in a small voice, one that was almost inaudible. "Will I lose him forever? If that's the case--" Allen quivered dropping his head to hide his face. "I would much rather not do it at all."

"Oh my darling," the duke sighed, petting Allen's hair. "Is it not a risk worth taking? And anyway, I promise you the risk is not much. It will work."

"Does it always?"

"Yes. As long as you call for your lover from your heart. You will do that, won't you?"

Allen managed a weak nod. "I just don't think... I'm quite ready yet after all, sir."

The duke, to his credit, only nodded kindly. "Then we shall wait to call my friend. It shan't take long, so you can take all the time you need to settle yourself, my dear."

_Kanda, please hurry. I don't think I can buy too much more time._

:::::

Kanda picked up his pace. He'd need to move quicker, or the Earl might show up before Kanda could come to support Allen. Even with both of them, he doubted they'd be a match for the Earl right now. Besides, that wasn't the point of this mission.

He searched as thoroughly as he could afford, but found no demons. Strange, but he supposed that explained why Allen's eye hadn't yet given them away... wait. His eye. Why hadn't he picked up any demons? If this man really was a broker, shouldn't he have some around?

Something was wrong here. Level Ones weren't too terribly quick, so it was unlikely that they were too far unless--

Unless the demons this guy kept weren't Level One. Level Twos were a little trickier, but doable... but still they could be a handful, especially in groups. But according to HQ, this guy was a pretty major broker. If he had, say, Level _Threes..._  
  
He needed to get back to the _moyashi_. Now. _Fucking fuck._

When he arrived back at the room he'd woken up in, he cracked the door open to find Allen on the floor, weeping into the broker's jacket. Kanda's heart clenched at the sight, even though he knew it was fake-- of course it was, what would the stupid sprout even be crying about right now, mid-mission? At least he was all right.

It was now or never. He pushed the door open fully, watching with some amusement as the broker's eyes went wide in surprise. "I think we've heard enough," he said simply. "The Order wants you in custody, broker." The last bit was snarled, almost, as Kanda yanked a pair of cuffs from an inner pocket of his jacket. He tossed these to Allen.

"You mean I heard enough, BaKanda! I almost seriously thought you'd ditched me to deal with this myself," Allen grumbled (Kanda fought back a snort; there was relief in his tone, not masked in the least by the put-on annoyance), securing the duke's hands behind his back. The man was strangely compliant; still in shock most likely. It made sense, after all--

"How?" The broker demanded, right on cue. "I checked for a pulse. My servants did too. You were dead!" He sounded frantic. "I haven't called the Earl yet! Exorcist or not, this shouldn't be possible!"

Kanda merely smirked, a rakish baring of his teeth.

:::::

Allen couldn't keep his stomach from flipping at Kanda's expression. It wasn't directed at him, but the danger in it, the confidence of it... it sent shivers down his spine.

"What were you doing anyway, BaKanda?"

Kanda's expression sobered. "Looking to get rid of the demons, but there weren't any nearby. Of course, you'd know about that."

Kanda was right. His eye hadn't picked up on anything, though he hadn't realized the oddity of that until he'd pointed it out. He'd been too focused on playing his part. Well, Kanda didn't need to know about that. "Right," he said, before the pause could stretch too long.

Kanda raised a brow at that, but said nothing. "Which means he probably has higher level demons than Level Ones."

Allen was tempted to pick a fight, say something along the lines of, _Well, duh, BaKanda!_ But he didn't. Crying, even if it was fake, was _tiring_. He just wanted to finish up. "Yeah, that sounds right. So do we go hunting or--"

"No need," Kanda cut in, eyes hardening as he unsheathed Mugen. "They're here. I don't know how he called them, but--"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," the duke laughed, and without even looking, Kanda used Mugen's hilt to knock him unconscious.

"You could have at least moved him out of the way first! Stupid! He's heavy!" Allen grumbled, although his words were undermined by how easily he slung the older man over his shoulder and carried him to an out of the way corner as the demons outside finally stopped taunting them and shattered the window inward. "Level Twos," Allen observed, as he brought up his arm to shield them both from the spray of glass. Five of them.

"No shit, sprout." With that, Kanda launched himself at them swords flashing. Allen allowed himself a moment to admire the grace with which his fellow exorcist fought, then he too activated his Innocence and joined the fray.

It didn't take long to finish them off, between the two of them. Allen had gotten hit once out of carelessness, but as usual, his Innocence healed him. Kanda had a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious. Honestly, for this mission, having both of them may have been a little bit overkill.

Allen moved to pick up the still limp form of the broker, holding him out to Kanda.

The other exorcist merely raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's _your_ mission, BaKanda! I'm not carrying him." Allen shoved the duke at him once more.

"Tch." Kanda rolled his eyes, but accepted the burden anyway. Allen let him take the lead (obviously, since everyone knew his own sense of direction was abysmal) as they made their way out of the mansion. A few demons popped up here and there, mostly Level One and Two, but Allen cut them down easily. Kanda never even needed to set the duke down.

They made it outside, and Allen borrowed Kanda's golem to contact Komui. He promised them a carriage would arrive shortly to pick them up, and that Johnny would come and do his best to perform some minor repairs on Allen's dress-- he couldn't very well go back to the establishment with his dress all torn up like a cat had fought with it, as Allen put it.

It was only after he hung up that Allen realized Komui hadn't said anything regarding his own mission. "Did Komui tell you who they'd send to retrieve the Innocence at the brothel?" He asked, turning to face Kanda.

The moonlight spilling across the driveway was just bright enough that Allen could watch with a curious fascination as ruddy color flooded Kanda's cheeks. He said nothing in response. Now this. This was _interesting_. Moreso than even earlier that evening, when Allen had pulled the stunt with his dress zipper.

"Kanda?" Allen prompted, lips quirking at the edges.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! This chapter is super short and ends with a cliffhanger I'm sorry, but as of now I don't have the motivation to finish this fic anymore! I'll be working on some new Haikyuu fics instead and personal business as well, so I hope you all understand. I suppose I might revisit this one day, but for now I guess you'll just have to use your imagination to figure out how things go for Allen and Kanda. I'm so sorry and thank you so much for all the support!!!

Kanda clicked his tongue and directed a glare towards the broker's bound, gagged, and still blissfully unconscious body (which he'd left slumped across the stairs at his feet; this guy deserved much worse than a crick in his neck and a sore back, as far as Kanda was concerned, so he didn't feel very sorry about unceremoniously dropping him there as soon as they'd emerged). "We haven't even finished this mission, moyashi," he snapped.

Judging by the smug smirk tugging at the sprout's lips, he'd caught sight of the flush unfurling across Kanda's face, despite his attempts to mask it with his usual gruffness.

"We might as well have. We're just waiting for Komui to pick the duke up," the bean retorted easily. "So? What did he say?"

"Just ask him later, sprout," Kanda insisted, crossing his arms and attempting to look more irritated than flustered.

Allen only hummed softly. "I was thinking about it, actually," he said, as if Kanda had asked. Which he hadn't. Because if there was anything Allen Walker was, it was a merciless tease, and while that was great for when they had their little spats, it wasn't so great for Kanda's pride right now. "There aren't many exorcists close to my age who I know very well. Lenalee is out of the question, for obvious reasons. That leaves you and Lavi. I'd expect Lavi, honestly, but..." Don't say it. "You're blushing, aren't you, Kanda?"

Fuck. "No."

"That's a yes, then."

"Fucking moyashi," Kanda swore, injecting as much venom as possible into the statement. "Mind your own fucking business."

"You sure like the word 'fuck'. Can you go more than two sentences without saying it?" Allen commented. Kanda hoped this meant he was finally getting the message and changing the topic, but he doubted that was true.

"Fuck no. Shut the fuck up already."

Allen snorted, and Kanda pretended not to care that he'd made the object of his crush laugh, steadfastly ignored the warmth flooding his chest at the sound. "You were blushing earlier," Allen said firmly, tone laced with amusement and something else Kanda couldn't identify. "So does that mean it will be you?"

"Fuck--" Kanda hissed the word through his teeth, more vehemently than he'd ever cursed before (and he could curse pretty intensely).

"Yes, apparently, fuck is exactly what we'll be doing," Allen said easily, somehow having heard, even with the wind picking up and loud in their ears and the distance between them.

Kanda whirled on him, meaning to grate out a handful of insults and a warning to shut the hell up, only to find that:

1\. Allen was closer than he'd been earlier-- and how did he move so quietly in those stupid, impractical heels-- oh, he was holding them.

And:

2\. For all his needling, the moyashi was blushing himself. Just a bit, and it was almost too dark to see it, but Allen's pale skin lent itself to color very easily.

It made Kanda want to kiss him. He settled for scowling. "Fucking fine," he hissed, still using the expletive to spite Allen, all though it wasn't much of a conscious effort as it had been (and it really hadn't been a big effort to begin with). "So what? Would you rather that baka usagi instead? Are you too much of a spoiled prince--" he looked pointedly at Allen's get-up and amended-- "princess-- to do it with me?" He sneered, hackles rising to hide the fact that he wanted Allen. Of course he did, he'd admitted as much to himself even before this stupid mission. But he wasn't about to admit it to anyone else (technically, he didn't outright state it to Komui, so that didn't count). Much less to the object of his affections himself.

More importantly, as was his nature, Kanda was being waspish to mask his anxiety. Who wouldn't be nervous about rejection? Kanda knew he was, objectively speaking, beautiful. Hot, even. He received enough stares, felt enough wandering hands and overheard enough whispered (and not-so-whispered) conversations when he passed to assure him of this fact. But Allen was no stranger to beauty; he was Cross' apprentice after all, and while the man hadn't been an ideal role model or teacher, he did know beauty. He surrounded himself with it. Men, women, things, places. Beauty, beauty, beauty.

Allen was used to beauty. Especially since he was beautiful himself, with his--

Kanda nipped that thought in the bud. No cheesy romance. Not here, not now. Not ever, if he could manage it. (Signs apparently pointed to no, but fuck that.)

Anyway, the point was that, no matter how good Kanda was aesthetically, his personality, he knew, left plenty to be desired. He typically liked that, it meant no unnecessary annoyances, no obligations or emotional distractions during missions. Just look at how terribly broken the sprout sometimes got after a failure-- that wasn't a kind of mess Kanda ever wanted to become. But that also meant he had nothing to offer Allen that Allen couldn't obtain elsewhere. And that stung, a little.

Allen was snarling something in response, something about Kanda 

being the princess, not him-- Kanda wasn't listening to the reasons. Instead, he took slow, deliberate steps closer to the other exorcist, eyes narrowed threateningly.

:::::

"--me? Me? Spoiled?" Allen demanded. "I'm not the one who throws a hissy fit every time a finder so much as--"

He sucked in a breath as Kanda leaned into his space, abruptly forgetting what he'd meant to say. Why was he so close? What was with that look on his face?

"What are you doing?" He hissed, leaning back in a futile attempt to broaden the gap between them. "Don't you know what personal space is, BaKanda?"

"Do you want me to call Komui." Kanda said it like a statement, a demand, voice low and smooth and rumbling like thunder on the horizon. "Because I can. I'll leave you to deal with the rabbit and his dumb jokes, or a finder you don't know-- I don't care. I'll do it right now, if you want."

Allen didn't understand why he wasn't agreeing. Kanda was giving him exactly what he wanted. All he had to do was say yes. So why did the single syllable feel like an anvil on his tongue? Why did his throat clog up, why couldn't his lungs find the air to push that word into existence?

"Or..." Kanda growled, "why don't you prove you aren't a princess after all-- and just fucking do me already?"

Allen shuddered, eyes fluttering shut involuntarily as Kanda's fingers twisted in his hair and yanked his head back to expose the smooth column of his throat. Allen felt the other exorcist's teeth scrape against his Adam's apple, felt more than heard him hiss, "Well, _moyashi_? What'll it be?"

:::::

An inordinate amount of time later found Kanda moaning into Allen's mouth, hands roaming every inch of skin bare of fabric. If he could have, he would have stripped the bean completely, but... no, not now (less out of consideration of the driver than Kanda's possessive jealousy, but either way, the poor finder currently manning their carriage was spared any lewd sights).

Allen was slowly but surely turning into a wreck at Kanda's hands too, easily shifting positions as the other dictated, letting himself be manhandled despite the ease with which he could have broken free. Sometimes, he'd fight back-- a snarky remark here, a bite there (sure to bruise later)-- but Kanda quickly cured him of that impulse, his dark eyes promising even darker punishments once they reached the Innocence's room.

Eventually, the carriage clattered to a halt.

 _Finally_.

Kanda wrenched the door open, but got no further. In his impatience to finally claim the boy who'd been driving him so mad lately, he'd relaxed his grip on Allen, who had unceremoniously flipped their positions so that it was Kanda pinned to the seat.

Kanda was more than smug about how wide Allen's pupils had become, all because of his efforts.

"We need--" Allen panted out, still breathless. "To stop. I refuse-- to walk in there looking already-- debauched."

:::::

Allen tore himself free of Kanda's grip (with an embarrassing amount of difficulty), adjusting his dress and doing what he could to comb his hair down. He couldn't much hide the flush of his cheeks or the kiss-swollen state of his lips, and it was lucky that Johnny had built in a solution for _down there_ , because he doubted he could have hidden _that_ on short notice.

"Helene will have a field day with tormenting me if I do," he continued saying, stepping lightly out of the carriage. "And in case this doesn't work to get us the Innocence, I need to ensure she has as little ammo to mock me with as possible."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. "Are you underestimating me, sprout?"

Allen raised his eyebrows. "Am I?"

" _Tch_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at dgm fanfic! It's a bit ooc but I hope you liked it! Let me know in the comments!


End file.
